The Untold Journey
by Topanga and Jade
Summary: The daughter of the king and her servant friend set out on an adventure that will change their lives and shape their futures. Who knows what awaits them in the wild places of the earth?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:  
  
Of Middle Earth's Third Age, we are told much by our beloved Professor Tolkein. However, past the War of the Ring, not much is known of the events that came to pass. Our tale begins at the beginning of the Fourth Age in the Kingdom of Gondor.  
  
The king, Elessar, ruled in Gondor for many years with his wife, the beautiful elf, Arwen. The royal couple brought peace to the men of the country. In return, they received some much-needed happiness.  
  
A son was born to them – an heir. They called him Eldarion. Next, they received a daughter that they named Arëril. Two more daughters followed her. First came Arhíríl, then Celebgaer. Finally came the twins, Khelekduin and Kheleksîr.  
  
Eldarion was nearly identical to his father. He was ruggedly handsome, with wavy hair, dark eyes, and a smoothly built figure. He had a powerful, but pleasant, disposition. He did, however, smile much more than his identical predecessor.  
  
Arëril was the respected one. She, in turn, took after her mother Arwen. Her slender figure and long neck was topped with hair as fine as silk. She was always very proper and ladylike. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she made her parents very proud. She didn't seem to have any faults, but that thought alone sickened her younger sister.  
  
Arhíríl was the black sheep of the family. To begin with, she did not have the dark hair of her parents, but a fiery red mane. She sported bright green eyes and a rebellious attitude. When she was only a few years old, Elessar and Arwen found her roaming one of the city's gardens alone. Her mother called the girl "Erran" or "lone-wanderer". Although the word never was heard from Arwen again, the name stuck with her for the rest of her life.  
  
Celebgaer was a "mamma's girl", for lack of a better term. She was the last child for quite a long time, thus making her very stubborn and spoiled. She clung to her parents and was often the one to tell her parents all about Arhíríl's crazy adventures in the Citadel. She especially idolized her mother. She hardly ever left her side.  
  
Khelekduin and Kheleksîr were identical as infants. Very few knew that the twins were fraternal. After all, Khelekduin was male and his sister was not. Even as young children, they wore their hair in an identical style for the simple purpose of confusing people. They owned many identical outfits, tunics and gowns alike. The two were mischievous, always eavesdropping on siblings and wreaking havoc in the household. Needless to say, they were proud of their accomplishments so far in life.  
  
There was one more member of the household who was not related by blood, but who might as well have been. Êldîn herself didn't know much of her history. She was a wanderer herself, just like her best friend, Erran. She spent the first 400 years of her life alone. She was a wood elf from the realm of Mirkwood, but that was all that she knew. She had pale brown hair and smooth facial features that lead right up to her pointed ears. She was very sophisticated considering the life that she led. When she was about 400 years old, she befriended an old wizard called Gandalf the Grey, who brought her to the city of Minas Tirith, capital of Gondor. There, she was left in the service of the Stewards. She spent the upcoming years serving the women of the citadel. Upon the return of the King, she continued her service, now a handmaiden to the Queen.  
  
Erran and Êldîn made an unlikely pair, but that was what made their friendship so remarkable. As they grew in age, they grew in understanding. In each other, had a confidant. Êldîn was grateful for this relationship for a simple reason. Now, instead of a master, she had a friend. Erran had someone to reassure her when she had a clumsy moment, which, as time progressed, became more frequent.  
  
As with all friendship, this one had its faults. Êldîn's sophisticated manner made her quick to judge and slow to forgive. Erran's hot temper could blow at anyone nearby. This person tended to be her friend. Most of the time, however, the girls got along perfectly. They understood each other. Erran found it hard to speak about important matters with her mother or sister, but she had Êldîn. To Êldîn, Erran was the sister she never had.  
  
Social events in the Citadel brought out a new side in the girls. Erran was constantly being scolded for the clumsiness that she had little control over. Her father wanted her to be more like Arëril. After all, Erran's sister was seemingly perfect. He loved her, of course, but rarely showed it.  
  
During these times of tension, Êldîn remained quiet and kept herself busy with her duties. Anyone who didn't know her would say that she was the most shy and dedicated servant in the Citadel. This was partly true. She did take her job very seriously. She always worked very hard. However, when the work was done, Êldîn was anything but shy. She was as outgoing as her friend.  
  
She loved to walk through the gardens or climb to the top of the citadel and sing the songs of her ancestors when she was alone. She just wished that there were some way for her to meet new people. Being a servant left her very confined and blocked away from the outside world. Nevertheless, she was very happy with her masters and her friends, Gimli, Legolas, and, of course, Erran.  
  
Those that knew the girls were amused by their personality flaws and constant changes in character. Legolas and Gimli, who were also family friends, found the girls very entertaining. Erran's mother, Arwen, enjoyed their interesting choices of lifestyle, often wishing that her own childhood had been more exciting.  
  
One person, however, was not pleased. Erran's father often seemed embarrassed by his daughter's actions. However, as hard-headed as he could be, Erran was more so. She rebelled often, trying to break his grip on her, often bringing Êldîn along for the ride. However, as she got older, she did try to please him on those occasions that she knew were important. Unfortunately, she often lost herself in dreams of life outside the White City, leaving Êldîn to snap her back into the present. Our story begins on one of those days... 


	2. Life As We Know It

Chapter One – Life As We Know It  
  
"Eldin," a deep voice bellowed from behind the grand doors of the throne room at the top of the citadel. A young woman clad in a violet gown entered the room without a sound, sinking low before the stairway that led to the throne.  
  
"Yes, my lord?" The king smiled at the young woman.  
  
"Please tell the queen that I request her presence," he told her. Eldin bowed and turned to leave the chamber. Once the doors shut behind her, she lost all of her previous dignity.  
  
Hiking up her dress, she began to run across the courtyard, her footsteps echoing loudly on the pavement, toward the queen's chamber. As she rounded the corner to the stairway that led to the next level of the city, something hit her head on. She hit the ground with a grunt, knocking her head on a nearby wall.  
  
Dizzy, she sat up and looked around. Recognizing the unmistakable laughter that she had heard daily for seventeen years, she looked up to see her friend, Arhiril. She was leaning up against the wall, arms crossed, doubled over with laughter.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face!" she said, gasping for air. "Priceless!" Eldin regained her footing and stood, brushing her pale brown hair from her face. Erran's expression became serious. "You really do need to watch where you're going." Eldin smiled.  
  
"You aren't the most graceful, either. I'll bet I know what...or should I say who...you were thinking about!" Erran began to blush.  
  
"So what? He's smart...and so handsome!" Eldin smiled and leaned in close.  
  
"I probably shouldn't tell you this," she whispered secretively, "but he'll be here tonight. Your father invited him." Erran looked confused.  
  
"What's tonight?" she asked. Eldin shook her head in a way that seemed to say, "Not again." She grabbed Erran by the shoulders and said,  
  
"The banquet." Erran's confused look did not dissipate.  
  
"What banquet?"  
  
"You truly are hopeless," Eldin said. "Today is the Day of the Kings!" Erran's face went pale.  
  
"Holy Valar! That's today?" Erran shrieked. "I completely forgot! Father is going to kill me!" With that, she flew down the stairs in the direction she had just come, screaming the name of her eldest sister.  
  
Eldin walked the rest of the way to the Lady Arwen's chamber. She tapped of the door after adjusting her hair and robes to hide her collision in the corridor. The door opened almost immediately, revealing the beautiful queen in the room behind it.  
  
She was dressed in a beautiful white and silver gown that flowed to the floor. Beautiful silver jewelry, studded with precious stones dangled from her neck and ears. Atop her head sat one of her magnificent headdresses, encrusted in diamonds with beautiful silk scarves flowing down the back of her head.  
  
"Your majesty," Eldin said, bowing low once more. The queen nodded and Eldin stood. "The king requests your presence in the throne room, my lady. I know not what about."  
  
"Hanta, melda," Arwen replied. Eldin lowered her head, and, leaving the chamber, made the short hike to her small room on the other side if the sixth level of the city. There, she washed and changed before preparing for her duties at the banquet. 


End file.
